Mahogany the LeafWing
Character by XxGalaxicalDestinyxX. DO NOT STEAL. Code by Wisps and Spirals Mahogany is a LeafWing who managed to survive the Tree Wars with about five or six other LeafWings; her family camping out near the Poison Jungle, the only cluster of trees left on Pantala, in a refugee camp on the outskirts of the Jungle. When Mahogany was out exploring for a small chance of more trees on Pantala she met Mauve, a SilkWing, which at first she distrusted but then they soon grew close and fell in love. Mahogany's scales are a mix of greens, parakeet greenish yellow here and forest green there. Her horns are twisted, colored brown and green. Her eyes are an odd mint green color. After living near the Jungle for so long, her scales are dappled with brown which disguises her very well. The leaf shaped tip of her tail is unusually sharp and can cut through scales, while her claws are polished, sharp and white. Her blowguns are disguised among her scales, and on the right side of her body she has a belt containing flasks full of bullet ants and darts. Mahogany can make plants grow from the soil at command, when Mauve was captured and transported to Flamesilk Factory, Mahogany was enraged and ripped apart one part of the factory by growing thick spiky poisonous vines from the ground with combined effort from her family. She can also grow beautiful flowers when she is happy, but mainly grows plants of defense, her favorite being vines or giant venus flytraps that can trap a dragon and melt their scales, however after growing them she collapses from exhaustion and will slip into a coma-like state for a few hours. Mahogany can slice through scales using her tail tip and finally she can shoot poison darts from her blowgun or bullet ants, depending on the situation. Mahogany, because her tribe was almost completely wiped out and are extremely rare in Pantala (with only three refugee camps scattered across the continent), is incredibly slow to trust others and distrusting of others. She also is a vengeful dragon and this is one of her flaws; she can recklessly charge and has no apparent care for stealth in her 'enraged' mode. Mahogany is also quick to jump to conclusions but once she trusts someone, she places all her faith in that dragon and opens up to them. Mahogany also feels a strong sense of justice and will do everything in her power to right the wrongs. She is often aggressive to dragons she doesn't know and has excellent combat abilities. She occasionally takes pride about being a survivor of the Tree Wars. It was years after the Tree Wars. Pantala was a wasteland to Mahogany. She stared at the small refugee camp stationed near the Poison Jungle. Some small huts woven together by leaves and some raised platforms for photosynthesis. Nothing appealing at all. On one platform was two of her sisters mixing poisons for their blowgun darts. On another platform was her parents, tending to a bullet ant colony they've managed to raise. Everything felt so irritatingly fragile to Mahogany... Mahogany swept out of her hut, catching an updraft on her wings. She was going to explore again. She banked, landing straight in the middle of the Poison Jungle. Her tail swept carelessly behind her, kicking up dead leaf piles scattered on the forest floor. Something- no, some things caught her eye. She swerved, hissing as she saw traitorous SilkWings walking nonchalantly into the Jungle, led by a mauve-colored SilkWing. She readied her blowgun when one of the SilkWings pointed frantically to Mahogany. Mahogany cursed as she swerved up a tree trunk and settled herself in the leaves before readying her blowgun once more. "Where'd it go?" The confused SilkWing asked. "Up in the trees. Wait, I got this. I just want to lure her out.." The leader fired out a red-hot silk material. Mahogany gasped. Flamesilk! She could not let these insolent SilkWings destroy what was left of trees! The leader used her Flamesilk whip to smack the leaves where Mahogany was hiding with precise and shocking accuracy. Mahogany fell... It was that fateful day that Mahogany met Mauve, and she was soon charmed by the SilkWing's cuteness. It was that fateful day that Mahogany and her family's life was changed forever. It was that fateful day that Mahogany learned to appreciate what she had. * Mahogany thinks most SilkWings and HiveWings are scum * Mahogany hates Swarm despite her freeing Mauve * Mahogany is still wary about Mauve's Flamesilk ability. Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Occupation (Explorer)